1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power control system.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user connects an electronic device to an alternating current (AC) power source without knowing or checking the voltage of the AC power source, the electronic device may not work or be damaged if it is connected to a power source having a lower or higher voltage rating than the electronic device. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.